


And The Road Doesn't End

by 3x3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, and i'm back to writing haihiro ughhhh i need to stop, happy ending or not? I guess it's up to interpretations, i still love them anyway, i still suck at summaries yay, there are some ocs involved but they are not very fleshed out so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: Ryouhei receives a wedding invitation.It's the first time in four years he's heard from the guy.





	And The Road Doesn't End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like three days and I'm keeping a new habit of writing notes. There's a link to ones of this story at the end. You'll find thought process, inspiration, and other bits and pieces in the document.

Years later, he'd say it was pride that tore them apart.

* * *

 

_We are honored to invite you to witness the binding of two families!_

_Join us on this blessed day and rejoice over the intertwinement of **Kira Hiroto & Mizuki Chisato**_

 

It's a petty move.

_Oh, it's a **really** petty move_.

Ryouhei stares at the extravagant wedding invitation sitting on his counter. Just, _fucking sitting there_ , and it's taunting him.

He wants to groan and bury his face in his hands and maybe crawl up in a coffin and die, because _what the hell_.

Why would _Kira Hiroto_ pull _this shit_ on him?

It's not like he doesn't already know about it, though. The press has been fawning over the _match made in heaven_ for _months._ News about the wedding is on every headline: **_Rising heir of Kira Corporations finally find true love?!_**

True love _his ass._

Okay. Be reasonable. Be calm and reasonable.

Ryouhei has never been _calm and reasonable_ before in his life so _excuse him if he doesn't know how to be goddammit!_ But the situation is dire, so he opts for one of those shitty _breathe deep to reset your brain or whatever_ exercises he's seen floating around _some social media platform_.

It works, more or less. At least he no longer has the urge to claw his eyes out.

… He doesn't, does he?

Ryouhei gives it a second for his mind to settle. His fingers twitch, but otherwise stay still.

He thinks he's fine for now.

Yet he still has to figure out what to do with the corrosive _nuclear bomb_ less than a meter away.

Maybe he could burn it? Pretend it got lost in shitty mail service or something? He could save a day of being stuck in a dumb stuffy suit that makes him all uncomfortable at a dumb stuffy social event that makes him all uncomfortable and instead flop around at home making himself miserable by eating over-flavored ice cream in front of some random cheesy movie, not that anyone needs to know that it is something Haizaki Ryouhei does. Not anyone at all. Absolutely not.

It's pathetic, even for him.

_Oh god._ _He's not going to go all emotional on his ex. He's not. Because Haizaki Ryouhei is **above that**. Hell! He's been voted as Japan's most desirable professional athlete for three years in a row by now despite pushing onto his thirties. He's **better** than going emotional on his ex._

…...Ryouhei's totally going emotional on his ex.

He bites back a curse.

And it's not fair at all! It's not fair that it's been four years since the breakup of a six-year-relationship ( _his first relationship)_ , and Ryouhei _still_ hasn't gotten over it while apparently Kira Hiroto is ready to prance off into a happily ever after. It's _especially_ not fair since Ryouhei was the one to break it up in the first place.

It's _frustrating,_ and _immensely upsetting._

Messy emotions or no, he's still going to have to make a decision.

Think it over.

If he attends, he might greatly damage his emotional well being. He could potentially lose everything he's worked on building for four years. Ryouhei isn't sure he's willing to risk that for anything.

Yet if he _doesn't_ attend- there's an unspoken agreement that if one were to ever gain the opportunity to cross paths again with an ex, it's crucial to demonstrate that **_you're doing better than your ex_** \- if he doesn't attend, it feels like he's backing down. It feels like a _lose_.

Haizaki Ryouhei never backs down from a challenge.

* * *

_What does it take to kill an affiliation?_

_These ingredients provide a simple solution_

_A batter of insecurity, half a cup of neglect,_

_Two teaspoons of miscommunication and one last dash of reject_

_Plant the seeds and watch it grow:_

_A crumbling relationship, now you know!_

* * *

So Ryouhei goes, because what could be more fun than absolutely wrecking your own feelings on a Sunday afternoon? He must be some sort of masochist, but _fuck it_ if he's going to spend the day in bed wallowing in self-pity.

He digs out a nice suit, slipping on the jacket with a certain dread pooling in his stomach. He ignores it and swings his tie around his neck. And wow, he doesn't look like a complete disaster.

He even bothers getting his hair somewhat presentable. Hiroto would've been proud. Maybe.

Ryouhei looks at the newly-wed couple. Neither of their smiles quite reach up to the eyes.

He scoffs. (Hiroto had never been particularly good of an actor.)

Different members of their former national soccer team around the table send him varying looks of sympathy, and he pushes down a scowl.

They care, but they are not subtle.

"Are you okay?" Asuto asks him, because friends probe friends' privacy, apparently.

Haizaki glances over lazily. "I'm _here_ , aren't I?" He replies drily.

"That doesn't exactly answer the question." Nosaka joins in on the torturous grilling from Ryouhei's other side.

"Fuck off." He grumbles.

He takes another swig from his glass of… what exactly is that drink again?

Taking another forlorn ( _Emotions. **Ew.** )_ gaze at the couple, he relents. "Think I can fake a family emergency and bail before he reaches this table?"

"We've got your back." Ichihoshi supplies.

With one last duck of his head at the table as farewell, Ryouhei all but flees from the building.

His head is reeling and his face is flushing. He takes a huge gulp of air and feels like suffocating.

He leans over the curb and barfs. Alcohol and bile and resentment and regret splatter all over the sidewalk.

Ryouhei remembers the day it ended.

He remembers feeling angry and hurt and tired and sorry.

He remembers grabbing a suitcase that was lying packed for way too long already.

He remembers seeing shock and confusion on Hiroto's face, and consequently feeling a piece of himself break and shatter.

He remembers throwing out accusatory curses but receiving no satisfactory answers but words words words.

He remembers pretending not to see the tears swirling at the brink of Hiroto's eyes.

He doesn't remember if he'd actually said a proper goodbye.

Ryouhei wipes the back of his hand against his mouth and coughs. A thread of saliva slips out from the corner. He wipes that clean too.

Show's over. Take a bow. Draw the curtains.

_This is goodbye._

* * *

_Please please ask for me to stay_

_Make me never want to stray away_

* * *

It's another ten years later before Ryouhei comes in contact with another Kira.

Kira Shou.

He did a double take when he first saw the name on the list of kids enrolled in his class.

When he actually meets the kid, he stifles the urge to laugh. He's the splitting image of _Ryouhei's Kira._ Pale skin, glaring eyes, unruly hair, except it's a shock of black instead of the soft gray Ryouhei used to run his hands through.

"My mom wanted me to take up a sport, and I heard my dad used to play soccer when he was my age."

Ryouhei hums thoughtfully. "Your dad's Kira Hiroto?"

The kid's eyes widen incredulously. "You know my dad?"

As if anyone _doesn't_ know Kira Hiroto! He's a successful multi-million enterpriser now. It's still a little hard for Ryouhei to wrap his head around the fact that the childish upperclassmen who fought with him about _air conditioning_ is now on the very top of Japan's society.

"Everyone knows your dad." He answers. "But I knew him personally. We were teammates back when we were teenagers."

It's only the half truth, but he doesn't know how he's supposed to tell this kid _I used to date your dad and if I hadn't dumped him you wouldn't have existed._

"Wow." Kira Shou marvels. "Cool. Was he good at everything back then, too?"

Ryouhei chokes back a snort and he wonders what type of Kira Hiroto _this kid_ sees. "Nah." He tells him. "He was hopeless at everything _other_ than soccer."

The kid gives him a dubious look. "I don't believe you." He grumbles.

"Well, I knew him when he's a little older than you are now, and I can tell for starters that you are already much nicer and more mature than he used to be."

Kira Shou perks up a little at that, his puffy cheeks unable to hide his shining eyes. "... Can I be better than him at soccer too?"

Ryouhei looks down at this kid, and it's like he's looking at a mini, vampire version of Kira Hiroto, and he just _can't_ refrain himself from ruffling his hair. "Tell you what. You come to my class, and I can make you better than your dad ever was. But you've got to work for it." He grins, holding out a fist. "Sounds good?"

Kira Shou's face splits into a brilliant beam. He bumps Ryouhei's fist happily. "Good!"

**Author's Note:**

> here are the [notes](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GjC93FKzk_HKb6x6idadnYaTbgXJx-7zUd2_-P-l3WI/edit) I promised  
> yes I wrote that little rhyme myself it was fun  
> if you have any other questions, you're completely welcome to ask about them in the comments or hit me up on tumblr @revivedandabandonedkids  
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
